timelesscygnusfandomcom-20200215-history
Chris
Name : Chrishttp://maplestory.wikia.com/wiki/Herb_Town *Age : 15 *Height : 5'7 *Hometown : Herb Town *Occupation : Timeless Warrior *Clan : Soul Clan *Job : Hero *Family : Frank (Dad), Xandra (Mom), Max (Older brother), Mike (Older brother), Matt (Younger brother) Chris is a warm-hearted, humorous guy who hides all the sweetness and caring from embarrassment, but shows it when it is necessary. He hates facing and always denies the truth because of his frustration, anger, or sometimes even embarrassment. Chris is a shy guy when it comes to girls. He tries to act casual around Jane to not embarrass himself and stupid when really, him acting casual looks stupid enough. He teases her often because he thinks that is the only way for her to like him. Biography Chris is a member of Soul Clan. His reason of joining the clan was to save himself and his brothers from the Maple World destroying and to fulfil his wish of his parents coming back to life. He also thinks Jane is part of the reason of joining but he denies that fact. Chris lived in Herb Town for 16 years with his brothers, Max, Mike, and Matt. His parents was living in Perion to become great fighters. They often visit Herb Town to see their children. When Chris became 9, his brothers got a letter from Natalie's parents saying that his parents were assassinated. They never found the murderer. While collecting the weapons, Chris finds out what happens to his parents. He finally meets Natalie, the girl who was supposed to marry Chris. His parents and her parents were great friends and thought that they could become a family by hooking their children into a marriage. Drake, Natalie's secret boyfriend overheard the talk over them setting a marriage. Drake couldn't kill Natalie's parents, so he decided to murder Chris's parents instead. Chris was very furious when he found out, but he didn't dare to kill anyone in his whole entire life. Chris is one of the main protagonist in the Soul Clan, especially when he falls in love with Jane. Chris makes his first debut in Episode 1 : Red Meets Purple when he finds Jane sitting on the ground thinking she's asleep. Relationships Jane : When he first met Jane, he hated the fact that she was always rude. He tried his best to become friends with her but she refuses to become friends with him. When he almost got killed trying to save Jane, she finally opens up to him and tells him about her past. He comforts her with a hug and gets Jane to blush which got her to slightly fall for him. Eventually, he falls mad in love with her and he cares deeply about her. Sam : Chris looks up to Sam as a good fighter and a good friend. He always talked to him about his problems and Sam would do the same. At first, Chris found Sam a very obnoxious person for trying to get him along with Jane. They cared for each other like brothers. Veronica : Veronica crushes on Chris the first sight bcause he is physically attractive. He finds Veronica very annoying and tries to keep a distance from her when the Soul Clan and Storm Clan would gather. Natalie : Natalie was supposed to be Chris's bride due to the arrangements his and her parents made. He totally ignores her existence after she greets him and tells him what happened to his parents. Drake : Chris finds out later that Drake was the assassinator of his parents. He hates him with a passion but decides to let it go and move on. Asha : Chris can see that Asha loves Jane but Chris cannot allow that to happen because of the horrible things he did to Albert. He has a huge jealousy of Asha when Jane talks to him or talk about him.